Christmas Reunion
by IHeartFanFiction23
Summary: At a company christmas party, several members of the Feudal Era are about to reunited and hidden feelings may come to light on this magical night. A/N: Sorry it's not a good summary. Good story though. Please R and R.


He hated these. He wasn't very fond of parties. So, how he got roped into attending, he wasn't sure. Well, that was until he saw his personal assistant and wolf demoness Ayame Hiroshima. Now that he thought about it, he had left Ayame in charge of the Christmas party but he had to attend.

Over the centuries after Naraku had been defeated, he had formed an unusual alliance with the demoness, mainly due to the fact that his human ward, Rin, seemed to take a liking to the woman. After entering into this time and running Taisho Corp, named respectfully after his father-in a way- he had employed the redhead as his personal assistant. She was very skilled at her job, obviously from the amount of previous experience she had had over the years.

Ayame had settled down and mated to the wolf demon Koga, they had several pups who were grown up but would resemble human teenagers amongst society. What had come as a surprise was that the two wolves had appointed him godfather to their children and he was surprised that he had even agreed. So, if anything were to happen to the wolves, he was responsible for raising their pups

"Sesshomaru" a voice called to him.

Turning at the sound of his name, the great dog demon lord of the Western Lands, Sesshomaru Taisho spotted Ayame walking toward him. Tonight she was dressed in an emerald green dress which hugged her figure nicely, white open toed heels, her red hair curled softly and she wore Christmas tree earrings. Her makeup consisted of simple black eyeliner, black mascara and medium to dark red lipstick. All in all, there was no doubting that she was a beauty and he knew Koga was a lucky man

"Ayame" he greeted her with a kiss to her cheek

"Well now, be honest. What do you think? How did I do?"

Looking around, he took in the park where the party was being held; the place was covered with fake white snow, Japanese lanterns lining the walkways and in the trees, scattered throughout along with Christmas lights strung up and around. There was also different colored tinsel from red to purple to gold. Located throughout the large area were round tables covered in white table cloths decorated with a Christmas design and candles as centerpieces. Waiters walked around serving finger food dishes and drinks. Along with that, there had also been a stage set up for entertainment.

The fact that it was a clear night with shining stars and a full moon made the night…magical, somewhat. It was beautifully done and he knew he should get her to do this more often

"This Sesshomaru believes you have completed your job successfully" he replied "it's beautiful" he added quieter causing the demoness to beam at him

"Glad you approve, boss"

"There will be entertainment?"

Ayame grinned wolfishly and Sesshomaru frowned slightly, he'd known the woman five hundred years to know what that meant. It was her way of saying "I know something you don't know"

"Yep but it's a surprise."

Typical Ayame.

Then, through the crowd, Sesshomaru caught sight of his daughter and his brother as they mingled talking and laughing with the other guests. Apparently, Ayame must have spotted them too, for she took his arm and dragged him over to them.

Rin Taisho was stunning. She had grown and matured into a beautiful young woman over the centuries, and tonight was no exception, dressed in a crimson red, thin strapped floor length dress with a midnight blue and silver striped sash around her waist. On her feet she wore silver strappy heels.

Her arm was looped through Inuyasha's. Said half-breed was dressed in a black tuxedo jacket over a red button down shirt, dark blue jeans and black Converses. It made sense that only Inuyasha could get away with wearing jeans and Converses to a Christmas party.

After Naraku's death, Sesshomaru had left Rin in the care of the human village with the old priestess Kaede and as it happened, Inuyasha was also there. Inuyasha and Rin were likes cats and dogs, not seeing eye to eye to begin with as Inuyasha seemed to point out that Rin reminded him too much of his departed friend but soon, over the years, came to realize that although both girls were similar they were different to each other.

Eight years had passed when Inuyasha came to the Western Lands to speak to his brother. Sesshomaru had no idea what Inuyasha wanted until he asked him to court Rin—who was sixteen at the time—completely catching the demon lord off-guard and everyone who knew him or of him knew that it wasn't an easy feat to catch someone like Lord Sesshomaru off-guard.

At first he had been wary and rather against it but Inuyasha had asked him for time to prove his love and respect Rin. As he had heard from visiting and witnessing from time to time, that the two had grown rather close. Sesshomaru had a feeling that Inuyasha was serious and seemed to care a lot for Rin.

Reluctantly, he had given his brother permission to court his daughter-figure. He had learnt that it had been a little rocky at the start but the two had managed to overcome obstacles and work together. So it was surprising when about a year later, he was visited by the rather smitten pair asking his permission for them to marry. Sesshomaru deemed it strange that his brother was seeking his approval and permission but he soon realized he respected him and was doing right by all of them.

Inuyasha was growing up.

They were in love and the demon lord knew that his adopted daughter was happy with the man—half-breed—she had chosen.

He granted them permission and two weeks later, the couple was happily wed by Kaede, with Sesshomaru walking Rin down the aisle.

Turns out though, that after seeking permission to marry, Inuyasha and Rin had mated and her life had been extended to match his own.

Fast forward five centuries and they were proud parents to five pups; Anzu their eldest girl and oldest pup, Daisuke the eldest boy and second child, Masahiro the middle child and youngest boy, Harumi the second middle child and middle girl, and Natsumi the youngest out of all siblings and the youngest girl.

As he watched them, Sesshomaru sighed seeing they were still very much in love after five centuries. It was then that Rin spotted him and unlatched herself from Inuyasha's arm and ran to him. Sesshomaru welcomed her with open arms

"Papa" she greeted him

"Rin, how are you?" he returned the greeting, it had been awhile since he had last seen them

"I'm fine. I'm sorry I haven't been round to visit, I've been unwell of sorts lately" she replied as she felt an arm wrap around her waist

"Bastard" Inuyasha greeted his brother

"Half-breed" Sesshomaru returned "Rin was telling me she was unwell" he added

"You haven't told him?" Inuyasha inquired to his mate.

The demon lord raised an eyebrow, wondering what the couple could be talking about and hiding from him

"Ahem, hello?"

Three sets of eyes fell on Ayame

"Aunt Ayame" Rin slipped out of Inuyasha's grasp and hugged her aunt

"_Finally_ I am acknowledged. Sheesh, what does an aunt have to do to get people to notice her, sing Christmas carols stark naked?" the wolf demoness pretended to pout.

Rin giggled at her aunt's dramatics and Inuyasha rolled his eyes

"Evenin' Ayame."

The wolf demoness nodded her head

"So, is Rin okay?"

Rin moved back to her husband's side and grinned at her father and aunt while Inuyasha smirked and kissed her temple

"I'm pregnant, we're having another baby."

Ayame squealed and pulled Rin and Inuyasha in for a hug before pulling back. Sesshomaru hugged his daughter; glad he was able to share in her happiness and shook hands with his brother, though he did have to wonder if six children were enough or would they have more?

Everyone pulled back and Rin snuggled into Inuyasha's side as he kissed her again

"I have to wonder, do you not think five children were enough?" Sesshomaru asked, purely out of curiosity

"Papa, this one was unexpected but we couldn't be happier"

"Yeah, give her break you old geezer. She wants another, let her"

"Clearly. Whereas you couldn't keep Inuyasha Jr. in your pants"

"PAPA/SESSHOMARU" both Rin and Ayame exclaimed at the same time, the youngest turning bright red "Papa, please. We're at your company's Christmas party. Can we keep this for later, at home?" Rin asked

"I apologize"

"Are we havin' entertainment or what?" Inuyasha asked looking at the empty stage before back at his brother

Sesshomaru turned on Ayame who was grinning like the wolf demon she was before turning to look at the stage. The other three followed her gaze as all the Christmas lights and lanterns went out leaving the park pitch black. Everyone began chattering, wondering what was happening. A spotlight hit the stage to reveal a guitar player followed by another light on another guitar, one a drummer and on backup singers.

The music started up and when the first chord played, everyone instantly recognized the sound and song. The guitarists and drummers played before a spotlight fell on the front of the stage and Inuyasha and Rin gasped while Sesshomaru's eyes widened before returning to their stoic expression.

There, on the stage, was the missing Shikon priestess; her obsidian locks curled perfectly and she wore a red, white, and green horizontal stripped, figure hugging dress stopping just below her knees. On her feet she wore red heeled ankle boots and Frosty the Snowman earrings adorning her ears. Her makeup consisted of red eyeliner, green mascara and eye shadow, and red lipstick.

Kagome Higurashi. She took the microphone, opened her mouth and belted out the song magnificently

**Kagome:**_** Deck the halls with boughs of holly**_

**Backup singers:**_** Fa la la la la la la la la**_

**Kagome:**_** It's the season to jolly**_

**Backup singers:**_** Fa la la la la la la la la**_

**Kagome:**_** Don we now our gay apparel**_

**Backup singers:**_** Fa la la la la la la la la**_

**Kagome:**_** Sing the ancient Yule tide carol Oh oh oh**_

**Backup singers:**_** Fa la la la la la la la la**_

**Kagome: **_**Yeah**_

**Kagome:**_** See the blazing Yule before us**_

**Backup singers:**_** Fa la la la la la la la**_

**Kagome:**_** Strike the harp and join the chorus Oh oh oh**_

**Backup singers:**_** Fa la la la la la la la!**_

**Kagome:**_** Follow me in merry measure**_

**Backup singers:**_** Fa la la la la la la la!**_

**Kagome:**_**While I tell of Yuletide treasure**_

**Backup singers:**_** Fa la la la la la la la!**_

_**(short intrustmental)**_

**Backup singers:**_** Fa la la la**_

**Kagome: **_**Fa la la la la**_

**Backup singers:**_** Fa la la la**_

**Kagome: **_**Fa la la la la**_

_**Deck the halls with boughs of holly**_

_**Deck the halls with boughs of holly**_

**Kagome: **_**Deck the halls with boughs of holly**_

**Backup singers:**_** Fa la la la la la la la la**_

**Kagome: **_**It's the season to jolly**_

**Backup singers:**_** Fa la la la la la la la la**_

**Kagome: **_**Don we now our GAY APPAREL**_

**Backup singers:**_** Fa la la la la la la la la**_

**Kagome: **_**Sing the ancient Yule tide carol**_

**Backup singers:**_** Fa la la la la la la la la**_

**Kagome: **_**HEY**_

**Backup singers/Kagome:**_** Fa la la la la la la la la**_

**Kagome:**_** HEY**_

**Backup singers/Kagome:**_** Fa la la la la la la la la**_

**Kagome:**_** Deck the halls with boughs of holly**_

_**YEAH**_

Everyone cheered as Kagome bowed and waved, pointing to the members of the band who the crowd also cheered

"Hello Taisho Corp., wow everyone must be here there's such a huge crowd tonight (everyone cheered). Unfortunately, I'm only doing one more song-'

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

Kagome laughed, shaking her head

"But I hope you enjoy. For this song, however, I will require the singing talents of Ayame Hiroshima, Koga Wolf, my brother Sota Higurashi, Ji-chan and the backup singers."

Everyone cheered as Ayame left the small group and made her way toward the stage and hopped on, took a microphone and positioned herself with the others who also had microphones. Kagome stood at the front of the stage

"Isn't this exciting, Papa?" Rin whispered

"Hn."

The audience fell silent as music began

**Kagome:** _**There is more to this time of year**_

_**Than sleigh bells and holly**_

_**Mistletoe and snow**_

_**Those things come and go**_

_**Much deeper than snow**_

_**Stronger than the strongest love we'll know**_

_**We'll ever know**_

_**As long as there's Christmas I truly believe**_

_**That hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive**_

_**As long as there's Christmas we'll all be just fine**_

_**A star shines above us lighting your w**__**ay and mine**_

**Ji-chan: **_**Just as long as there's Christmas**_

_**There will be Christmas pud**_

_**Tons of turkey...**_

**Ayame: **_**And cranb'ry sauce**_

_**And mince pies if we're good**_

**Koga: **_**Loads of logs on the fire**_

**The Backup Singers: **_**Lots of gifts on the tree**_

_**All wrapped up in red ribbons...**_

**Sota: **_**Wonder if there's one for me**_

**Ji-chan: **_**We are due for a party**_

_**Where on earth do we start?**_

**Backup Singer: **_**I may wear my tiara**_

_**You bought me in Montmartre**_

**Ji-chan: **_**All the silver will sparkle**_

**Ayame: **_**And the china will gleam**_

**Koga: **_**And we'll all be as shiny**_

_**As a brand-new centime**_

**Sota: **_**After dinner we'll play games**_

**Ayame: **_**'Till the morning breaks through**_

**Koga: **_**Then we'll meet in the garden**_

_**This is what we shall do**_

**Sota: **_**We will build us a snowman**_

_**That will reach up to the sky**_

**Kagome: **_**It will stay up until July**_

(Instrumental)

**Kagome, Ji-chan, Ayame, Koga, Sota and the backup singers:**

_**As long as there's Christmas I truly believe**_

_**That hope is the greatest of the gifts we'll receive**_

**Ji-chan, Ayame, Koga, Sota and the backup singers:**

_**As long as our guiding star shines above**_

**Kagome:**

_**As long as there's Christmas we'll all be just fine**_

**Kagome, Ji-chan, Ayame, Koga, Sota and the backup singers:**

_**There'll always**_

**Kagome:** _**Be Christmas**_

_**So there always will be a time**_

_**When the world is filled with peace… and love**_

The crowd cheered as the Christmas lights came on and the lanterns were relit, and everyone on stage bowed. The group walked off and Ayame dragged Kagome to the trio in the crowd. As soon as they arrived, she let Kagome go and the priestess ran and embraced Rin. The two women hugged and squealed, unable to contain their joy and happiness at being reunited. Pulling back, Kagome looked Rin up and down

"Look at you, Rin. You're not a little lady anymore" she said smiling "my little girl, all grown up" she added

"You've grown too, Kagome-mama" Rin replied

"You're so beautiful."

Rin was gently bumped aside and Kagome gasped as her best friend stood before her. Unable to contain herself, she jumped on him, wrapping her arms around him. Inuyasha returned the hug, one he had been waiting for, for about five hundred years. Pulling back Kagome smiled

"So Inuyasha, how are you?"

The half-breed grinned

"Feh. Grew up, mated and got married, became a father, became a godfather to Sango and Miroku's kids when they were alive, been waiting for the Bastard to settle down and own a couple of hotels. That's about it."

The priestess' eyes widened

"You're…you're mated? To whom?" she was anxious to find out the answer.

Her answer came, however, when her half-breed friend stepped back and Rin moved over. Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing her temple and it was then Kagome spotted the matching golden wedding bands on their left ring fingers. She looked between them, speechless

"Kagome-mama?" Rin inquired, unsure of her mother's reaction or lack thereof.

The older raven haired beauty recovered and a grin lit up her soft facial features causing the younger to sigh in relief

"I'm fine, sweetheart. You just shocked me. I'm happy but also shocked."

Rin laughed

"It shocked Papa too."

It was then Kagome took notice of the fourth member of the group. Sesshomaru stood there, dressed sharply in a black tuxedo, his long moonlight silver hair as she perfect as she remembered. The only difference was that he, Inuyasha, Ayame and Koga all appeared human. It had to have been a concealment charm or spell to help them blend in with the human population. And yet, Sesshomaru was still the same silent and stoic demon lord she remembered

"Sesshomaru" she greeted him, and he surprised her.

He stepped forward, gently caught her hand and brought it up toward him, confusing the priestess until his lips met the back of her hand in a kiss and she _almost_ fainted.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat as Sesshomaru's lips connected with her skin, smooth and gentle. When he released her hand and righted, Kagome felt her face heat up and noted Rin was grinning.

Her mama and papa were reunited.

Koga soon came over and hugs were exchanged all around as well as small talk before he dragged Ayame off to mingle. Rin did the same to Inuyasha, promising her mama and papa she'd return later, leaving them alone.

Kagome watched as Inuyasha and Rin argued before the latter smacked her husband upside the head causing the priestess to laugh as Inuyasha rubbed the back of his head and grumbled under his breath

_'__Typical Inuyasha. I see some things have changed and others haven't. Like annoying people' _Kagome thought.

Turning back, she caught Sesshomaru staring after the married couple as well and she swore she saw a wistful look flash through his eyes

"Are you well, Sesshomaru?"

The demon lord turned his gaze back on the priestess beside him

"I am" he replied "and yourself?"

"Yep" though she sighed "it's just…" she trailed off.

He raised an eyebrow as she wrapped her arms around herself, falling quiet and unwilling to finish her sentence. But then, he understood. Her emotions rolled off of her in waves; for behind the happy and bubbly façade was a lonely young woman who missed her family she made in the Feudal Era. After the battle, she had made a wish on the jewel to disappear and when it did, so too did she.

Sesshomaru spied a vacant table and led her to it. They sat down and Kagome spilt everything. How after she came back, she had tried to return to Feudal Japan to no avail and how she cried. For a whole year, she was miserable before her mother helped her to get on her feet and slowly move on. She finished school and high school and moved on to college. There she studied business, hospitality and tourism, and history while being a part-time waitress. After college, she applied and got a job at the Tokyo Museum of Natural History as a tour guide. It kept her close to the past and eased her soul and agony somewhat.

She also spoke of how she had run into and reunited with Ayame and Koga, surprised they were still alive. Though, the two demons had kept everyone else a secret only telling her of Kaede, Shippo, Kikyo and Sango and Miroku.

Throughout her story, she was amazed to note that Sesshomaru was actually listening to her and had remained silent and attentive.

When she had finished, Sesshomaru remained silent but she saw the emotions flickering through his eyes. Finally after awhile, they vanished and he looked into the crowd

"You were lonely" he said

"Yes…but possibly not as lonely as you. Inuyasha did say you hadn't settled down, which doesn't but also does surprise me. Five hundred years and you never mated"

"That is because this Sesshomaru had not found the right woman."

When his eyes found hers once again, she bit back a gasp. It felt like he wasn't staring at her but into her and right into her soul. And suddenly, she felt vulnerable

"Until he realized the woman he wanted had been ripped right out of his life, having no knowledge of how this Sesshomaru felt."

Kagome's heartbeat sped up, this had to be a mistake. Lord Sesshomaru, demon of the Western Lands of Japan was in love with her? Was that even possible? She did know, however, that her loneliness was not just of being away from her friends but also Sesshomaru. Over the last few months before the final showdown with Naraku and after both groups were together on a temporary truce, Kagome had begun training harder and stronger than ever with Sesshomaru. He helped her and taught her everything she now knew and more.

They had formed an unlikely, odd alliance and friendship in those months but it found the young priestess discovering unknown feelings for the demon lord, and her love for the half-breed dwindling. Having to be ripped out of Feudal Japan before being able to tell said demon lord her feelings was heart-wrenching, because she had noticed a slight change in him too.

Now she knew, he harbored feelings for her as she did for him.

Music began to play as the Christmas lights went out leaving the lanterns lit. Sesshomaru stood silently and held out his hand to Kagome, who took it and was pulled up onto her feet.

They walked out into the crowd and found a space to dance. Kagome's hands locked around Sesshomaru's neck while his found her waist and they swayed in time to the music.

_**Santa Baby,  
Just slip a sable under the tree  
For me  
Been an awful good girl  
Santa Baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight**_

Santa baby,  
A 54 convertible too  
Light blue  
I'll wait up for you, dear  
Santa baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight

Think of all the fun I've missed  
Think of all the Fella's that I haven't kissed  
Next year I could be just as good  
If you'll check out my Christmas list

Santa Baby,  
I want a yacht and really that's not  
A lot  
Been an angel all year  
Santa Baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa Honey,  
one little thing I really need  
The deed  
To a platinum mine  
Santa Baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight

Santa cutie,  
Fill my stocking with a duplex  
And checks  
Sign your 'x' on the line  
Santa cutie,  
and hurry down the chimney tonight

Come and trim my Christmas tree  
With some decorations bought at Tiffany's  
I really do believe in you  
Let's see if you believe in me

Santa Baby,  
Forgot to mention one little thing  
A ring  
I don't mean on the phone  
Santa Baby,  
So hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry down the chimney tonight  
Hurry...tonight

As the song ended, Sesshomaru leant down and kissed Kagome who returned it.

This was definitely an unforgettable Christmas reunion.

_The End_

**Songs used**

**Deck the Halls~ Debby Ryan**

**As Long As There's Christmas~ Beauty and the Beast: the Enchanted Christmas**

**Santa Baby~ Kylie Minogue**


End file.
